


A Surprising Safety Net

by readytomcf_ckingdie



Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [6]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lav is Beck's daughter, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie
Summary: Basically, Monroe and Barnes have a movie night because Linda wants to atone for her actions.
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Lavender Barnes, Becky Barnes/Linda Monroe
Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130423
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	A Surprising Safety Net

**Author's Note:**

> i was dragged into this ship so now you'll have to be dragged along ^^

“You want to do what?” Becky asked, sure she hadn’t heard the other woman right.

It had been an ordinary day at the hospital. She had been helping the kids on the children's ward when she had been called down to the front desk per request of a customer.

Of course she had obliged. Not just because her boss would be upset if she didn't but also because she wasn't a bad person. Well, she thought she was at least decent.

However she had definitely regretted coming down to the front desk because it had been someone she knew asking for her. An old bully from highschool named Linda Monroe. She was quite wealthy and tended to pick on the nurse whenever they were in close proximity to each other.

Becky didn't like Linda.

Linda wasn't a massive fan of Becky.

But try as she might, the redhead wasn't able to sneak back up the stairs before the blonde spotted her. Linda could be very observant when she wanted to be, which wasn't exactly often.

Becky remembered the bittersweet calling of her surname and how she had turned to be at least civil with the Monroe woman. It was obvious to her how much impact their rivalry had on regular patients.

But nothing happened.

Instead, Linda gave her a surprisingly kind smile and had asked her how she was. Becky recalled her jaw dropping and how her heart might've stopped as the other closed it for her.

Then she asked to come over.

“It's not some sort of ancient language, Barnes.” Linda scoffed, “I said I wanted to come over to your house.”

In all honesty, the blonde was curious about how Becky lived. Especially after the rumors of what happened to the woman's ex, leaving Becky with her daughter. Linda would never understand being a single mother.

The redhead took a moment to kick her braun back in gear, “But.. why? We're e- we're not even friends!”

“I want to test something.” Linda interrupted, “Be there at eight.” She smirked with a sly wink, sauntering away from the children's nurse.

Linda wouldn't admit how much her heart was pounding.

Becky would ignore the way her heart felt lighter with the smirking.

-

“Wait, so why is your nemesis coming over, ma?” Lavender asked from her side of the table. She had helped her mother make dinner when Becky had said what occurred in the hospital prior.

“I have no idea.” She responded, “I don't know why it's of interest to her, either. We're not even friends.”

Lav shrugged with a smile, “Well, I'm happy to meet her. Maybe she's turned over a new leaf.” She suggested. 

Becky couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's naivety. She cleared up the table shortly after the young teen was done, helping her load the dishwasher.

Maybe her munchkin was right, Becky thought as her heart seemed to flare in tranquility.

-

Not long after that, Linda knocked.

Becky felt herself tense lightly. There were a lot of things that Linda Monroe could do to ruin her evening. Or Lavender's.

Speaking of, the teen hopped up with an encouraging smile to the nurse before she headed over to the door, allowing the older woman inside.

A moment of greeting commenced before Lav headed out to go grab some missing items on the shopping list as well as some sweet things. She waved goodbye to the two before allowing her guide dog, Pongo, out first. She then followed, leaving the adults in awkward silence.

Linda spoke up after a moment.

“Jesus, Becky, you're still in those tacky scrubs?” She asked.

Becky gave a slight tut in annoyance, “I got home from work an hour ago. We just had dinner. I haven't had a change to get changed-”

“Then go get changed, Barnes.”

“Hu- what?” Becky murmured, unsure if she had heard the other correctly. Linda was looking down at her with genuine concern.

“I'm here for the evening, there is no way I am letting you sleep in that.” She said dismissively, looking away as she waved her hand away, “Off you go.”

The redhead slowly nodded, excusing herself for a few minutes.

Linda hated how her heart thumped at the fact that Becky had to brush shoulders with her to get past her.

-

Soon enough, they were both sitting stiffly on the couch. They had decided on watching a random movie. One that was also child friendly should Lavender come back at any point.

Linda could very clearly see the dark patches underneath her rival's eyes. She paused in confusion. Becky was normally very cheerful and very peppy. At least toward other people. But even to Linda she was polite.

Though she couldn't wrap her head around why the redhead looked like a zombie and was hardly even responding to her very creative negative comments on the film playing.

“I really don’t understand why she doesn’t just slap him for refusing her a kiss.” Linda gruntled in annoyance, folding her arms. She was met with more silence.

She exhaled, “Barnes.”

Becky looked up. She noticed how genuinely soft-eyed Linda was looking at her. Almost concerned.

“You seem.. imperfect, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” There were a lot of things she could say. A lot she could admit. But she wouldn’t. She’d always make excuses, “I’m just tired. It’s been a busy day at work.”

“Then why don’t you take a break?” Linda asked. Becky finally looked at her in surprise.

“What?”

“Oh come on, Becky, I’m not going to rob you.” She scoffed, “There’s nothing of worth here.”

“No, it’s not that..” The redhead murmured, a little offended, “But.. you noticed I was tired?”

“I have known you since highschool. I can read you better than you think.”

Becky wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or annoyed. She arched a brow.

“Since when did you care about me, Linda?”

“I don’t. Not really. But I do know that you haven’t been as cheery in recent years, so I figured a movie night would help,” She half-rambled, “Besides, someone needs to make sure you go to bed at a reasonable time. You’re always tired.”

“That’s called mental health issues.” Becky grumbled.

“Regardless, you need to sleep.”

“I don’t.” Becky murmured with a yawn, leaning back.

“Yes, you do, Barnes.”

“Seriously, Monroe, focus on the TV.” The redhead grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. Linda rolled her eyes but complied.

“Fine, fine.”

-

The next time Linda looked away from the screen was when she felt a light pressure on her shoulder. She had heard Becky’s light snores before she had and automatically assumed it was the other’s hair or something minor.

That was before she turned her head to see the redhead, calmly asleep, leaning her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Linda noticed how peaceful and relaxed she looked - almost like she did in highschool. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she debated on waking the other up.

But at the same time, Becky looked incredibly peaceful. While she never revealed anything massively, Linda had always had a hunch that the other had been through a lot. She wouldn’t admit it, but that was why she picked on her, so she could encourage the nurse’s feisty fighting spirit to keep emerging so that Becky would have something to stick around for. It was terrible and it was a nasty trick, but Linda wouldn’t have done it if she had known about the other’s daughter. She supposed that was why Becky always fought for morals rather than twist them. Especially after Stanley’s disappearance.

She adjusted herself lightly, even going as far as being able to put an arm around the other. The blonde couldn’t help but smile slightly, feeling comfortable with the current position.

“Hey, ma, I’m home. I got you some jawbreakers so you don’t keep grinding your teeth-” Lavender began, stopping short at the sight of the couch. She paused, then grinned lightly as Linda flushed.

“Are you my new stepmom?” She asked in slight excitement. Linda chuckled lightly. Maybe she could share the feeling with the young Barnes.

“I don’t know. But maybe.. I think I would like that.”

“I hope so. Ma hasn’t smiled like that in years.” The teen smiled before heading upstairs.

Confused, Linda looked down to the redhead and flushed lightly at seeing Becky smile softly in her sleep.

Her heart fluttered, and for once she let it in. Maybe she could do this.


End file.
